The Good Guys are the Bad Ones
by Padfoot the epic GLOWSTICK
Summary: AU L was slowly losing control over the investigation. Nothing was going the way he wanted. No one on the task force payed any attention to what he thought was correct. The idiots were becoming intelligent and it could only be downhill from there. So why not quit and start a new investigation?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of my new story. Information regarding updates will be at the end. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

If you told L when he first met Misa Amane that he would one day be having a somewhat intelligent conversation with the girl, he would have thought you to be insane. So insane, he would have put the entire Kira case on hold just to make sure you weren't a danger to society. She just seemed so stupid. How could anyone be that hung up over a boy who clearly didn't love her? As much as he hated to admit it, girls were just something he couldn't understand.

L supposed it could just be his lack of experience. Being the world's greatest detective was a full time job after all. He had no time to deal with something completely unnecessary, like a girlfriend. Justice needed to be served and no one could get in the way of that.

Because of all this, L was extremely surprised when he found Misa sitting where he normally did his work. Not because it was unusual for her to be hanging around, but because it was 3:00 in the morning, a time when most normal people would be asleep. The only reason he was up was cake. For whatever reason, Light had taken it upon himself to attempt to monitor the detective's sugar intake. Luckily for L, Light was such a heavy sleeper he didn't even notice when L removed the handcuffs from his own wrist and attached them to the bed post.

L stood behind Misa for a few seconds, before loudly clearing his throat. The blonde jumped, turning around. "Oh. Its you." She said with obvious distaste.

L narrowly avoided rolling his eyes and making some sort of sarcastic comment. He was spending too much time with teenagers. It was starting to effect his intelligence.

Misa appeared to be making no effort to hide the fact that her eyes were following the detective as he walked across the room. L was almost positive she had been stalked by at least one psychopathic fan before. You'd think she would have learned something from the experience. Then again, Misa wasn't exactly known for her great intelligence and learning abilities. Stupidity and incompetence were much more her thing.

L took out a piece of cake he had hidden in the back of his strawberry cabinet. Yes, he did have an entire cabinet dedicated to the fruit, and no, that is not the most abnormal thing to be found in that kitchen. Matsuda had nearly had a heart attack when he opened the fridge and found it full of jam. L swore he had an excuse. B may have been crazy, but he had good tastes.

When he left the kitchen and passed by where Misa sat, he once again felt her eyes fall upon him. Now, L wasn't the best when it came to human emotions, but even he could tell Misa had something she wanted to discuss. For reasons unknown to the detective, he decided to stay awhile.

Misa seemed surprised when the detective sat down. That made sense. It wasn't as if he had ever seemed to feel anything but annoyance when she was present. L waited. Misa didn't seem to be eager to rush into a conversation and he sure wasn't going to start one.

L silently observed the blonde girl. Her hair wasn't in those stupid pony-tails for once. A few years ago when he was at Wammy's, two of his successors had come up with a theory that pony-tails lowered intelligence. At times L question wether or not that was true. Facts pointed to no, experience pointed to yes. Maybe one day he could look into that...

L was pulled out of his thoughts by Misa's voice. "Do you know who L is?" She asked him.

"L is whoever you want him to be." L replied. She couldn't have thought he'd actually answer.

"I think you're L." She said. "You sound like the stalker."

L rolled his eyes. "Only an idiot would fail to recognise that as a fake voice. Also, what gives you the idea that just because you're a suspect you are important enough for L to actually interact with you? I'm sure he has much better things to do with his time."

"I highly doubt it considering he's talking to me."

L chose to ignore the comment and carry on with his lecture. "L is a very busy man. You are a teenage girl who at one point in time was suspected of having a role in an investigation, but was then cleared of all suspicion. I can think of no justifiable reason for you to even cross his mind."

"I can." Misa said cheerfully. She stood up. "Good night, L!"

"Go-" L started but quickly stopped. "Once again, I am not L."

"Oh corse not." Misa walked out of the room, most likely to go back to bed.

L watched her leave. Damn it... The cake almost wasn't worth dealing with the model and her stupid suspicions.

* * *

**Poor L. The roles have reversed. XD The updating for this will be random, but I hope to have another up by Monday. Thanks again for reading, and feel free to review!**

**-GS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is a bit short, I was in a hurry to get it done before I leave tomorrow. I most likely won't be able to post anything for the next two weeks, but I'll make sure to as soon as I get back! Thank you to everyone who followed/favourited/reviewed last chapter!**

* * *

Misa Amane knew, regardless of what anyone else had to say on the matter, that she was not an idiot. Sure, she wasn't even close to being in the same league as Light or L, but she wasn't as dumb as certain people. (Misa liked Matsuda, but even she knew he wasn't the brightest.)

Intelligence never got anyone anywhere in modelling. It was sad, but true.

And Misa knew it.

Playing dumb was easy. She was, after all, a pretty talented actress. No one took her seriously, least of all Light. That made her plan so much easier. He never stopped to question how easily she was able to find him, or how she managed to end up with a Shinigami that was willing to do anything for her.

Light's arrogance helped her as well. He was ready to accept that he was just so great that she could love him that much while he treated her like crap.

Then there was Ryusaki...

He felt the need to show up and completely destroy everything. He captures her, and in a moment of panic she gives up ownership of the Death Note.

Misa had yet to regain her memories, but Rem had made sure to tell her everything she needed. Ryusaki had to be L. If he wasn't, her whole plan went down the drain. She couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Light Yagami walked towards Misa's room, pulling L behind him. The detective had been more than reluctant to go visit the blonde. Granted, he never seemed particularly eager to, but this surpassed even that.

Light knocked on Misa's door, and watched L out of the corner of his eye. Maybe if he really didn't want to go he'd remove the handcuffs...

Light shook his head. L wouldn't remove them to save his own life. He sure as hell wouldn't remove them for this.

He felt the detective step a bit closer. "Do you have water in your ears? Is that why you shook your head for seemingly no reason?"

Light frowned. "I suppose you think it must be some kind of means of communicating with Misa about the best way to kill you?"

Before L could answer Misa opened the door. "Light! You came to visit me!" She wrapped her arms around him, sticking her tongue out at L.

"Very mature, Miss Amane." L said, his voice void of all emotion. "Perhaps you'd like to allow us to enter your room?"

Light signed. "Misa...can you try not to provoke him?"

L smiled his strange smile. "No, Misa is allowed to show her dislike of me, just as I am allowed to express my feelings about her."

Light was yanked ahead by the detective, as he walked into Misa's room. These two would be the death of him.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Britain, two teenagers stared at the screen of a computer. One sat in front of it, occasionally typing on the keyboard. The screen was reflected on the goggles he worse. The other leaned over the first one's shoulder, blond hair falling in his eyes.

"We're in!" The goggled one said excitedly.

The blond smiled. This would show that white haired jerk who deserved to be number one.

* * *

**Oh my god, Weezer is amazing. Sorry, I'm listening to their new song and it is so good that I had to mention it.**

**...Anyway, I hope you liked it! More about Misa's plan will be revealed in future chapters, as well as what is going on at Wammy's.**

**-GS**


End file.
